A Masquerade
by skyefairie
Summary: Hogwarts celebrates Halloween with a legendary Masquerade Ball. On the night of October the 31st Hermione meets a tall secretive stranger and is irrevocably drawn to him. When the clock strikes midnight will they reveal their hidden identities or will they part in ignorance? OneShot


**A/N. So little fic I thought up the other night and thought it would be a nice way of incorporating our time of year into one of my stories. It's short, sweet, and a little fluffy. Happy Halloween! – Skye xx**

Nothing had resulted in quite as much excitement at Hogwarts in all their time there than when Dumbledore had announced that Halloween this year would be celebrated with the legendary Masquerade Ball – such as had not been held in over twenty years. The anticipation spread through the school until the teachers and pupils alike were fairly buzzing with excitement as October the 31st approached.

Unlike the Yule Ball, which had been held two years previously, the students would be unrecognizable, giving them the long awaited chance to let loose and not care about how people saw them.

The common room had been buzzing for weeks and Hermione, although she, herself, was fairly excited about the upcoming occasion, was sick to death of Lavender and Parvati's frivolous banter as they discussed their wardrobe options in loud voices.

Hermione, on the other hand, was planning on keeping her outfit entirely private. She wanted to enjoy the evening for what it was supposed to be: a night of forgotten rivalries, of friendly strangers... a night of new beginnings. Not an evening of flirting obnoxiously and revealing your identity in order to coax someone into your bed.

No, Hermione intended to go as someone completely different. Someone with no inhibitions or timidity... someone who would not be scared to ask a complete stranger to dance because everyone would be in her shoes now. She wanted to be someone who was not Hermione Granger. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

The long awaited morning of the 31st arrived and was greeted by excitement unrivalled by any that had been felt before. The school hurried through their day in a flurry of class after class, barely taking in what the teachers were scribbling on the board. Lessons ended two hours earlier than usual in order to allow for time to prepare for the ball.

Hermione abandoned Harry and Ron at the portrait hole and hurried up the winding staircase, bursting into her empty dormitory. Good, she did not want Lavender and Parvati giggling away in the corner.

She knelt beside her four-poster and dragged a cardboard box into the candle light. From it she retrieved a brilliant vermillion dress. It was made of a simple floaty material and was long enough to just brush her toes. It was hardly the most exciting dress, but when Hermione slipped out of her uniform and donned the gown it revealed its true nature.

The dress clung perfectly to Hermione's curves before flaring slightly at the waist and cascading in gentle folds to her toes. The snug bodice was trimmed in gold which caught the light and shimmered delicately.

The bookworm kicked off her black school shoes and slipped her feet into a delicate pair of heels. After a applying a scant amount of make-up, Hermione turned and surveyed herself in the mirror. She already looked different, even without the compulsory mask that she would shortly vanish behind.

She was a brilliant glow of red and gold, her hair twisted up with a few tendrils hanging around her face. She had decorated her eyelashes with a single coat of mascara in which she had sprinkled a pinch of gold dust, which now made her eyes sparkle and throw off the light.

She was completely and unmistakeably a Gryffindor. But that was all you could tell after she had slipped on her mask. A glittering gold and red piece, with a long red feather fastened above the right eye. A fiery, shining Gryffindor. But that was all she was going to let on tonight.

Yes, she was proud of her house and this dress proved it. She did not want to appear small and colourless in the crowd. Tonight for the first time in her life, she wanted to stand out from the others as the one who was not afraid to boast of her house.

She heard footsteps on the spiral staircase and she quickly wrapped herself in her black cloak to hide her dress. Her two giggling room-mates skipped into room and, without sparing Hermione a single glance, began preparing for the ball.

Hermione leant back on her pillow, carefully ensuring that none of her dress could be seen and proceeded to bury her nose in a hefty book she had left on her bedside table the previous evening.

It did not take long for Parvati and Lavender to completely their primping and flounce out of the dormitory, both in rather ridiculous, hooped dresses and masks that barely covered their eyes.

Hermione waited until she was sure they had gone before she slipped her cloak off and donned her mask. She paused for a second to examine her reflection critically and rearrange several strands of unruly hair before sweeping out of the door, looking a lot more confident than she felt.

Whispers. Those were what followed her all the way to the entrance hall. From the moment she had entered the common room, a hush had stilled the crowd of people gathered there. As she had appeared alone, no one had even the slightest inkling of who she was. And they were not going to find out anytime soon.

Dumbledore had informed the school that a charm had been placed on all of the masks to prevent their coming off until midnight that night, whereupon, the dancers may or may not reveal their identity.

Hermione had no desire at all to remove her mask once the clock struck twelve. She was more than happy to remain unknown, than to have more whispers follow her once the ball was over.

The entrance hall was bustling with students, who were waiting to be let into the great hall. It was bright and lively compared to the usual black that massed the castle every other day. Girls in bright dresses and ridiculous headdresses, boys in smart, yet colourful dress robes, set off by their elaborate masks. Hermione could recognise no one as she descended the marble staircase and joined the thronging crowd. Even here, among the masses of students who were dressed to the nines, Hermione drew stares from the students as she passed through them.

No one had expected anyone to be daring enough to flaunt their house colours so bravely. There were very few people in the crowd who were garbed in yellow, red, green or blue. Indeed it seemed the perfect disguise, now that they thought about it. Flaunting your house colours so daringly so as to make people wonder if you really were a Gryffindor, or if it was all a trick.

Hermione swept quickly through the milling students until she reached the closed oak doors of the great hall. And there she waited, ignoring the suffocating press of people around her until the clock struck eight and the doors swung open.

A brilliant sight met her eyes. The entire hall was bedecked in gold and orange drapes. The hundreds of gold and black floating candle hovered above them and emitted a glorious golden light that gave the students the impression that they had been submitted to a perfect sunset. The house tables had replaced by about a hundred small circular ones grouped around the black dance floor.

Carved pumpkins stood here and there, casting an eerie flickering light onto the floor surrounding them. Black, orange and gold streamers cascaded down from the enchanted ceiling, which was sporting brilliantly clear, starry skies.

Hermione wound her way through the little tables before choosing one at the very edge of the dance floor. The rest of the school filed into the hall, chattering excitedly and pointing enthusiastically at the decorations. Before long everyone was seated and waiting in anticipation for Dumbledore's announcement. They did not have to wait long.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A beaming Dumbledore rose from his seat, his long silver beard unmistakable beneath his midnight blue mask. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the Halloween Masquerade Ball. Tonight is a night to let your old prejudices go and allow you to forget house rivalries. We are all strangers in a familiar place. I do caution you, however. Masquerades can be dangerous things. People have forgotten themselves. Do not get too carried away. Until Midnight, my dear friends!" He sat back down as thunderous applause. Seconds later food appeared on the tables and Hermione, turning away from Dumbledore, realised she had been joined by three others. Two boys and girl.

"Hello," she said politely.

A grin split the girls face and she leaned forward. "Don't you know who we are, Hermione?"

It took a moment for Hermione to process her shock at being recognised and she was momentarily horror struck. As if sensing her discomfort Ginny smiled again and said, "Don't worry. We only knew it was you because we know you so well."

Hermione looked at her other two companions. Harry was completely unrecognisable in robes of bottle green and a black mask that hid his face perfectly. Ron was slightly easier to see in his trademark maroon robes and a silver mask. Nevertheless, had she passed them in the hallway she would certainly not have stopped for a friendly chat – which she supposed was a good thing.

"You're looking stunning tonight, Hermione," said Ginny, spooning roast pumpkin into her plate. "I would never have expected you come like this. It's brilliant!" Ginny, herself, was dressed in a beautiful black and silver dress which was set off perfectly by her forest green mask. Her flaming red hair was twisted back and out of sight.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," Hermione smiled, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice. "How are you two doing?" she added, turning to her two best friends who were currently piling their plates as high as they possibly could.

"No' bad," Ron commented thickly, through a mouthful of potato.

Harry simply shrugged.

The meal passed quickly, as the school was eager to progress to the real fun. But only when the last person had stopped eating and every crumb removed from the golden plates did the excitement truly begin. An excited hush filled the hall as a golden jacketed band trooped onto stage. The students hastily rose from their seats and rapidly filled the dance floor as the band struck up a lively tune to begin the evening.

Ginny and Harry rose immediately and Ron went off, no doubt in search of Lavender. Hermione, however, chose to remain seated for the time being. She had no desire whatsoever of dancing alone. She was one of the few who had not risen to join the excited crowd grouped in the centre of the hall. Glancing around, Hermione saw only three others who had not joined in the festivities. Two boys and a girl; each seated at separate tables, watching the dancers wistfully.

The boy closest to her caught Hermione's eye. He was dressed in black velvet robes and a glittering silver mask. From the little of his face that she could see, Hermione deduced a strong jaw line and an elegantly sculpted mouth. His eyes glittered from behind his mask as he watched the dancers twirl to the music. Hermione was struck by a sudden and inexplicable interest in the boy. It was as strange and sudden as if someone had just slapped her across the face, and she found herself unable to avert her eyes from the young man.

As if sensing her gaze, he suddenly turned and looked right at her. His eyes sparkled in the light of the warmly glowing candles and Hermione's heart skipped a beat as those eyes caught and held hers. His perfectly sculpted mouth curved upward slightly in a faint smile and a second later he rose and began to make his way over to her.

Draco Malfoy sat alone at his table, having been abandoned by his enthusiastic friends. He was not, however, complaining. He had never been much of a dancer and was more than happy to remain an unknown onlooker tonight.

As he watched a particularly colourful couple twirl energetically around the dance floor, he felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see a girl watching him from a few tables away.

Her beauty took his breath away in a way he would never had imagined anything could. She was dressed in a stunning red and gold dress. Her mask sported a long red feather above the right eye and her chocolate brown eyes glittered. She was completely and undeniably a Gryffindor, and there was something familiar about her. He just could not quite put his finger on it. Despite his usual aversion for Gryffindors, there was something about this girl that drew him like a magnet.

He knew that he was unrecognisable, having cast a illusionment charm on his telltale white blond hair before leaving his dormitory.

He felt a smile curve his lips of its own accord and without thinking he stood and made his way over to her.

Hermione watched the strange young man as he wove through the tables towards her. She felt a smile playing around her mouth and made no attempt to hide it. Within seconds he had reached her.

"May I join you?" His voice was deep and gentle. Hermione's stupid heart flipped over again at the sound of it. But she fought to keep her own voice expressionless as she replied.

"Of course."

He smiled and sat down opposite her, helping himself to a glass of pumpkin juice. He sipped it slowly. "So why isn't a lovely lady like yourself out there having a good time?" he asked finally, turning to her.

Hermione felt a blush stain her cheeks. "I'm not much of a dancer," she said simply. "Not really my cup of tea." She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her own drink.

"Me neither," Draco admitted truthfully. "I wouldn't have come tonight if it wasn't for the feast," he added with a grin. "But you on the other hand," he said, looking her critically up and down. "Don't go and tell me you dressed up like that for nothing."

Hermione decided to play along. "Oh no," she said, a joking glint in her eyes. "No, I dressed like this specially to lure a handsome stranger to my table. And it seems as if it's working pretty well," she added with a grin.

He eyed her beadily for a moment, as if to work out if she really was joking or not. He decided to take this moment to state the obvious. "So you're a Gryffindor, if I'm not mistaken?"

Hermione's mind spun for a witty retort but could only come up with a pathetic cliché. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

To her surprise, Draco laughed. "So you're saying that it all might be a clever disguise?" he asked.

"It might." Hermione's voice was light, and to her slight horror, she realised she was flirting. This was not something Hermione Granger usually did. But tonight she was _not_ Hermione granger, she reminded herself. Tonight she was a stranger. So she decided to throw caution to the winds.

"I suppose I shouldn't ask what house you're from," she said.

His eyes hardened slightly behind his mask. "No, you shouldn't. We're all strangers here tonight, remember."

Hermione tried to mask her disappointment. But really, what had she expected? This strangely handsome boy, who she was sure she had never seen before, to simply tell her who he was. No, she hadn't. But it had been worth a shot.

They remained in pensive silence for a minute or two until Draco spoke.

"So what do you make of all this?" he asked, gesturing to their glittering surroundings.

Hermione squinted around for a moment. "I don't know..." she murmured thoughtfully. "A little overdone I'd say."

He nodded slowly. "My sentiments exactly. Now..." he said, turning back to the vibrant girl in front of him. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

At this Hermione laughed out loud. "Yeah? And risk revealing my well hidden identity? I don't think so..."

Draco grinned. He hadn't expected her to agree anyway. "Good," he said, still smiling. "So we're strangers for tonight. It's probably better anyway. For all I know you might be my worst enemy." It was a joke. But the bitter irony was that he didn't know how right he was.

Hermione however, sensing nothing wrong, merely laughed. "You never know." And then, since she couldn't help but throw in a compliment she added, "Although I'm sure you can't have many enemies."

It was the wrong thing to say. She could see that immediately by the way his eyes hardened and the smile vanished from his mouth.

"Well there, lovely stranger, you have it wrong." There was none of the previous laughter and flirtation in his voice. It was flat and expressionless. Hermione did not know what to say. But she didn't need to.

"I've made many mistakes in my life. And those have resulted in enemies I never wanted to have. You don't know how much I wish I could go back and redo all the wrongs I have ever done." He looked up from the table and met Hermione's eyes and in that moment something stirred within her. Something she had never felt before. And she didn't know what it was. But she recognised those eyes. Only where from she could not place.

Wanting more than anything to banish the remorse from his eyes, Hermione instinctively put out a hand and covered his with her own. "We've all made mistakes," she said softly. "It's realising the mistakes for what they are that's most important."

After a moment or two she withdrew her hand with a gentle smile. She looked up as the golden jacketed band struck up another, rather mellow, tune. In a burst of sudden confidence, she rose to her feet, straightening her dress and held a hand out to him.

"Come, let's dance... we might as well have some fun tonight."

Draco took her hand without a second's hesitation. There was something intriguing about this girl, and he was planning on spending as much time as he could with her tonight. Even if it meant stepping out of his comfort zone and taking to the dance floor. And that was exactly what he did.

The lively music that had had the students bouncing around the dance floor for the past hour had subsided into a gentle, waltzing melody, soft and gentle.

Draco pulled the girl towards him, placing his hands on her slender waist while she rested hers gently on his shoulders. He was acutely aware of the warmth of her skin through her dress and how daintily she followed his steps as they revolved slowly to the music.

Her bright eyes never left his and he felt himself getting swallowed up by their warm depths. Never had he had anyone look at him this way. And it was beautiful.

He caught a faint whiff of a strange vanilla like scent he was sure he had smelt before. It was delicate and flowery and utterly alluring. In spite of himself, he found himself instinctively drawing her closer.

Hermione did not resist as she felt the boy pulling her in. She was completely and utterly captivated by him. His hands were warm and gentle on her waist and she found herself grateful for his support, because, at the rate her heart was going right now, she was surprised she wasn't tripping over her own feet.

He had now pulled her so close that their bodies were mere millimetres apart and Hermione found herself almost dozing on his shoulder in a trance of happiness. The song ended rather abruptly and Hermione pulled away from him, glancing up at the cobwebbed clock above the doors.

It was almost midnight.

She turned back to Draco. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked, as the band struck up another slow song. "I know I'm a killjoy, but its feeling a little crowded in here."

"Let's go," Draco agreed, grabbing Hermione's hand as if were the most natural thing to do in the world, and propelling them towards the doors. It took them only moments to push through the mass of people and step out of the great oak front doors and into the still, starry night.

It was very quiet out there compared the constant chatter within the hall and Hermione felt herself breathing a sigh of relief as they descended the stairs and stepped onto the cool, damp grass. Draco was still holding her hand.

They turned right and strolled in companionable silence until they were out of sight of the oak front doors. Then they stopped and Hermione turned towards him, struck suddenly by how very close they were.

"Tonight's been wonderful." His whisper floated through the silence. "I'm glad I found you."

Hermione found a flush creeping up her neck and her heart began to hammer loudly in her ears. "Me too... I've enjoyed every moment."

He took a tentative step forward so that he was standing right in front of her, and Hermione had to tilt her head back slightly to look at him.

He ran his warm hands gently down her arms to clasp her own. He was very close. She could smell peppermint on his breath and his own senses were overwhelmed by her own vanillary scent. And it suddenly hit Draco where he had smelt it before. In Potions dungeon, during their first lesson that year, when Slughorn had been explaining the properties of Amortentia, that was one of the smells that had attracted him. And again in the following Potions lesson, he had been standing beside Hermione Granger and there had not been a drop of Amortentia in sight.

And suddenly he knew who was beneath the red and gold mask, and he found that he was relieved and utterly happy about this revelation. Because he had never hated her. Never.

They were very close. Their eyes caught and held and Hermione could count the pale lashes framing his wide grey eyes. At the last they fluttered shut. They were now only a breath apart...

_Bong! _

They jumped apart as the clock struck twelve and Hermione found her mask loosen somewhat. The spell had been broken. They could now reveal their identities. But didn't she already know who it was beneath the silver mask? Hadn't she really known since their dance? Because those eyes staring into hers were completely and undeniable Draco Malfoy's and she realised that she would not have wanted to be with anyone else tonight. But what would he think when he realised it was her? Would he sneer in disgust and leave her alone in the chilly, dark grounds? Well, there was only one way to find out.

With shaking hands, she fumbled with the strap of her mask. Opposite her, Draco was doing the same. They removed the headdresses in unison and they dropped to the ground, forgotten.

For a moment they both stared at each other, and then...

"Why are you still here?" Hermione's voice trembled slightly and Draco's resolve broke. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her slim frame, pulling her flush against him. Her hands were splayed on his chest and she felt his voice vibrate through him as he spoke.

"Because, after all I've learned about you tonight, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

And with that he swooped down upon her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

**A/N. Ok there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! It's my first oneshot so I would love it if you let me know what you think! – Skye xx**


End file.
